compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Commenor
The Battle of Commenor was a battle fought between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. It largely consisted of engineering corps attempting to secure the planet, however notable combatants included Uther von Kaldreon, Imperial Flight Sergeant Deirdeann Moris, as well Rebel Captain Oilios Katastrefor and eventually a Rebel Alliance Battle Group under the command of a Calamarian named Jake Azzameen and the First Imperial Assault fleet. The result was a major victory for the Rebel Alliance, securing the strategically important planet of Commenor and was the final step in the completion of Operation Praxis Strategic Importance Initially the planet was under control of a private Imperial Citizen, Dunkler Klerus. However, he later disappeared, and by Y5, the planet began generating increased interest by both the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire due to its proximity to Rodia and the Rebel Alliance's Porbandar Base. Furthermore, Commenor was an entry point into the Corellian sector, and it was believed that depending on the investment in the planet by both sides, it could become a deciding factor in control of the Corellian sector. Initial Reconnaissance As the fifth galactic year began to draw to a close, Oilios Katastrefor stopped by the planet and laid plans for a city, Commenor Delta, to be used to secure the planet from any future Imperial Activity. As Porbandar Base was still under development, Oilios had little time to fully begin operations. However as the Tyrius System became secure, Oilios became more confident that the Rebel Alliance could safely secure the planet. Starting Skirmishes After a short period of time, Oilios and a team of alliance civilian workers headed to the planet in the Journeyman, a bulk freighter that had seen sufficient use in the Rebel Alliance, before being sold. On the bulk freighter was a sufficient level of construction materials to build a small base and secure the planet. Unexpectedly however, several short ranged TIE Fighters were in the area and pursued Captain Katastrefor. While initially able to evade the fighters, it revealed the Rebel Alliance's presence on the planet. The initial construction crew then began to set up the base while Oilios ran back for resupplies. Unfortunately, the crew was overrun by Imperial forces lead by Flight Sergeant Dierdanna Morris who worked in direct contact with the Emperor himself. By the time Oilios returned, the entire crew had been taken prisoner. Commenor Beta Not to be dismayed, Oilios used funding from the Rebel alliance to build a second secret base, Commenor Beta. Oilios returned to the system restocked with materials, and this time was able to avoid being spotted by Tie Fighters in the atmosphere. Traveling low, under radar, Oilios planned out the base and began construction. After the crew had been adequately set up, Oilios set out with another team to resume construction on the first base. While several more crew members were captured, both bases slowly began to progress. Nearly spoiled As Commenor Beta neared completion, Oilios noticed FSGT Morris' TIE fighter conducting recon in the area near the base. Oilios immediately set up a decoy base in the north, Commenor Rebel Citadel, so that FSGT Morris would head over there. The decoy worked, and Beta managed to be completed, securing the planet for the Rebel Alliance Counter Attack and the End of the Invasion The Empire however was unwilling to give up. Uther Von Kaldreon with several Bulk Freighters were set up to provide a base for a counter offensive. Several possible bases were set up in the north during the initial skirmishes as well as a larger base built by 'indentured servants'. This base, according to Pro Consuel Zee Wolf was to provide 'affordable housing for indentured servants, complete with their own showers.' Such actions of course were considered genocide by many citizens of the galaxy, given the fact that hundreds of Abyssians were contributing to the project, while being overseen by a select few humans. Whether it was slavery, which is outlawed in the Corellian sector by terms of the Corsec-Imperial alliance, or Zee Wolf was correct, is a matter of personal opinion. Regardless, the counter attack failed. Rebel Forces began to show up in large numbers as a fleet was sent to reinforce the system. While Lord Kaldreon escaped capture, hundreds of Abyssians were freed. The population of Commenor escalated to over thirty million as improved economic conditions brought an influx of refugees. Notably however, some controversy has come out regarding the treatment of the liberated servants. Dozens of asylums were found at Commenor. The Rebels claim that these are to help the Abyssians deal with post-traumatic stress syndrome and cope with the horrible treatment under the Empire. The Empire, in turn, uses this as an example of Rebel doublespeak, claiming the alliance treats aliens far worse then the Empire. Blockade Both the Empire and the Rebel Alliance attempted to blockade the system. However both sides felt that it would not be advantageous to use their naval forces and refrained from firing against one another, leaving the fighting for the soldiers on the ground. There was however a large naval presence on both sides which provided logistical and recon support for the army battalions. About half a dozen Mon Calamari Cruisers and a large fleet of snub fighters was deployed for the Rebel Alliance, while the Empire had an entire assault fleet sent. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts